Harry Potter and the Star of Babylon
by P.L.S
Summary: Alternate Timeline- Set in 1938 in the Blue Ridge Mountains of North Carolina, United States. American-born Harry Potter goes to a school for the newest generation of law breakers, gangsters, and assassins, Elmwood Academy.
1. Robin Hood and His Band of Thieves Meet

Title: Harry Potter and the Star of Babylon  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
E-mail:  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Full Summery: Alternate Timeline- Set in 1938 in the Blue Ridge Mountains of North Carolina, United States. American-born Harry Potter goes to a school for the newest generation of law breakers, gangsters, and assassins, Elmwood Academy. His parents were killed by the worst of the worst, Mortis. To top that off, this convicted cat burglar has already made a name for himself and almost ended up in jail. Harry is about to learn some important lessons in school and that there is nothing as great as friends and just how much one kid can be loved by others, but true to type, he doesn't go about this in the usual ways. No, he has to be on Mortis's hit list, find out something everyone would have liked to forget, nearly get expelled twice, fight those who would kill everyone he knows, and almost die in the process. Who said wizards are the only ones who have fun and nearly ruin life as we know it while doing so?  
  
Author's Notes: Er... This idea hit me while I was doing the dishes one day as my dad was watching one of those History Channel things on Al Capone. I just started to draw parallels and get odd ideas in my head. It is going to just mimic Philosopher's Stone, and then I'll stop. I doubt I'll go and mimic all the books. No magic, no dragons, no Quidditch. But it will have lessons in lying, smuggling, shooting and gun care, and most importantly a lot of fun!  
  
Warnings: There will be some Out-of-Characterness. It is not Hogwarts, the houses are not living in separate parts of a magical castle, they all room together. Remus is not a werewolf, Sirius is not in Azkaban, Peter is not Scabbers, Harry is not a meek and timid little boy who has never known he was famous until he came to Hogwarts. I'm sure you can deal with it.  
  
Disclaimer: If I changed the names this could be an original work that seems to be inspired by Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. But as it stands it is a fan fiction and thus I am stealing a great deal to create my plot and to just write this. It is not a work that I am making money from, I do not own anyone I use here unless you cannot find mention of it in the canon. Don't sue, I must give credit to where credit is due. J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and whoever else owns Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I don't own it. I wish I did.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One- Robin Hood and His Band of Thieves Meet.  
  
Summery: Ah, the joys of coming to school. Harry starts to gather up his soon to be gang of do-gooders, whether they like the plan or not. Elmwood will never be the same.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was going towards the west now and the warm golden sky was spotted with clouds of pink and purples. The full trees were a mix of golds, greens, and reds. It was September and about six P.M. The sounds of children's chatter and laughter filled the air at the school. On the lawn in the center of the five buildings, a group of about forty eleven year old children played games and talked excitedly. They had all arrived no more than an hour ago on three buses and their belongings came not much later on two trucks. One child, who was dressed in a plain white linen shirt, rust red necktie, and gray flannel suit, was not playing. His bright green eyes which were hidden by his old eyeglasses didn't miss a thing. He was on the brick stoop and leaning on the old wood door that lead to the inside of the boy's dorms; his dark black hair just got even messier as the wind blew through and as much as he tried to straighten it, his hair just stayed messy.  
  
Harry had been sitting on the stoop of the boy's dormitories watching the new students arrive earlier that day. He was the only one here who really cared about the new kids, the rest of the students all thought they didn't matter until the third year of training. That was when the training teams were made and everyone was put into a group of others from all of the sets. Those groups were important because they competed for points and grades. Harry cared though. Harry cared because they were all in his age group and he was the one that would have to show them around and teach them the rules. Usually an older student who the teachers all trusted got that job, but Harry was more than equal to the task. And so he was the Guide.  
  
Harry was the only kid here who was eleven and had been here for two years. He was only the second child in the school's history to come before his eleventh birthday. It was due to the fact he had almost landed in jail but luckily the dean knew the judge and pulled some strings. He was an orphan but both his mom and dad had gone here and the dean knew them both very well. The fact he had almost gone to jail had boosted his popularity when he first came here to live. You see, this wasn't the typical school. It was a kind of prep school for gangs and mafias. The students learned English Literature and Chemistry while they learned about lock picking, street fighting, sharp shooting, and how to get away with any crime.  
  
Harry straightened his tie and tried to get his hair to lie flat. He was always told how much he looked like his late father. He was also told that he acted a lot like his late mother. Harry's mom and dad had been very good gangsters. His dad had been great at shooting and driving and his mom had been very good at smuggling and used to charm her way out of any situation. If he was lucky, he would be just as good as they were.  
  
They were killed by a rival crime boss called Mortis when Harry was just a year old. When the local sheriff found the bodies Harry was put into the care of his only living relatives, his mother's bible beater sister. Harry lived with his Aunt Petunia and her tee-tolling family until he was nine and ran away after one too many snide comments and beatings from his Uncle Vernon. He got caught breaking into some rich old man's house a couple of months later then was shipped here after the trial.  
  
Harry didn't understand how getting caught like that was something that others looked up to. He had spent the month before the cops found him as an okay cat burglar, it just so happened that it was the one time he forgot to check if the old man's butler lived there or not. The butler did live there and caught him as he was breaking into the safe. Harry had been very embarrassed about the whole fiasco and still was to some extent. But that didn't matter right now, what mattered was that the new kids get into their groups during dinner that night and that Harry found out what group he was going to be put into.  
  
There were five groups, each made of kids who had certain traits. The Dragons were the plotters and usually the most political group. They were mostly cool headed kids with good connections and even better futures in the gangs or mafias their families came from. Most of the former Dragons were bosses or the controllers of quite a bit of the western world's government figures. One was even a very popular senator in congress. The whole group tended to not work as one like the rest, in fact most were loners or more in touch with the other groups than their own. It was often very funny to watch as the Dragons got together at the end of the year. Most of the students and a few teachers often said things like, I thought he was an Arrow.' or I didn't know he was a Dragon, he never even acted like a leader or anything.'  
  
The Arrows were the brainiacs and the bookworms, they mostly were trained to absorb information and how to put two and two together. They usually turned into great visionaries who made the details work or found the legal loop holes. They were one of the only two groups you could just spot from a mile away. Most carried at least two books at all times and tended to be the worst know-it-alls. They were the best friends you could make if you knew you weren't all that great at an academic subject. Harry loved to sit in on their great debates on various subjects. If two or more got together they talked and talked about almost anything, usually they would question each other on a subject and then they would debate on it. Harry thought it was fun to listen to them and the theories on everything. He'd often ask questions as well and most Arrows were kind enough to answer them or even try to get his opinion. They loved it when he could talk on their level about something instead of just listening. He was told more than once last year that they would be very surprised if he wasn't an Arrow.  
  
The Anchors were the most patient and caring of the kids, they were trained in medicine and whatever else the kids may show aptitude for. They rarely ever were leaders but the best leaders had at least one Anchor to support them. Most ended up with background jobs like the mob's doctor, or a coordinator and personnel manager for the bigger crime rings. There were a few like that kid from California, Cedric Diggory, who were more influential than most Dragons. There were some that out studied the Arrows. It was probably the most mixed up of the five groups. The only thing that bound them as one was the way they cared about everyone and never wanted anyone hurt. They almost never stayed in crime or worked alone. There were a few who learned how to tune out the faces of the victims, but those Anchors were rare. Harry knew there was no way he was going to get into that group, he was just too used to hurting others.  
  
The Shields were generally the dumbest and most dense of the kids. Often they were allowed to flunk out of any academic subject, but they instead had strict and stressful training. They were trained for being bodyguards and servitude and usually were pared with a Dragon or Arrow very early on. Harry really didn't interact with the Shields unless he required their help or they needed his help. All he ever had to do was shoot up a few targets and they listened. Most used to be bullies, until Harry earned the full respect of the biggest of them early last year. Since then most of the older Shields watched out for him and anyone he hung around. Anyone who was beat up by a Shield would come to the attention to Harry via all his accquatences. That Shield then learned why he was the single scariest student, even if he wasn't more than five foot in height and ninety-eight pounds.  
  
The Lions were the last of the kids, they were mostly hot heads who tended to rush into bad situations with both guns out. Trained in shooting, get away driving, and more fighting than almost any other group, they usually turned out to be the legions of crime. They ended up like Bonnie and Clide, Billy the Kid, or one of the other famous criminals that the movies get made of. They also tended to die young. Despite this they were some of the most fun loving kids that Harry had ever met. They seemed to live life in a constant party and often loved to drag everyone into their fun as well. They were by far the most sociable of the five groups.  
  
Harry had been told that his father was a Lion and his mother was a Dragon, he didn't know where he'd be put. The tester had told him he was going to be a tough placement. It seemed he had traits of most of the groups but not enough to single him out, he was cool headed unless he had all the right buttons pushed by someone, could absorb information with ease as long as he was interested or needed it to survive, was caring but probably not enough, and he rushed into things if he thought it was the only thing he could do. The Tester had been thoroughly confused by the end of the interview and told him that he was not looking forward to placing him.  
  
Harry studied the new kids. One of the guys was being attacked by the twins , Fred and George Weasley, of the twelve year old Lions. Harry was about to go rescue the kid when he heard the one of the twins, Our little brother, a regular crook. So Ronniekins, did mom send some pies or sweets to us in your care? Harry smiled, it was another one of them. You could always tell that family apart from all the others, they all had bright red hair. It was a large family too, the eldest brother had left in his last year here, one had graduated the year before last, and one was in his last year right now. All of them were friendly to Harry and in fact the eldest brother, William, had been Harry's mentor and taught him how to sneak around the school after curfew. The twins were rabid pranksters and very intelligent despite the fact they never got good grades in anything but sharp shooting.  
  
Harry was almost surprised to see a girl come up to him. She had curly brown hair and a look that said she could remember everything. Harry was slightly nervous, she was the first peer to come and greet him. In hindsight, Harry realized he probably should have gone out and tried to make some friends. Never the less, he put on a smile and stood up.  
  
Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I didn't see you on the buses. She held out a hand and Harry shook it. She had a nice voice, it wasn't too high pitched like some of the girls but it wasn't too deep either. It suited her.  
  
I'm Harry Potter, I live here. That would be why you didn't see me on the buses. Where are you from? He asked while trying to think of the basics of polite conversation. It had been a long time since he had to meet a new person without mediation.  
  
I come from Chicago, so you live here? Are your parents teachers or something? she asked. Harry's smile was subdued effectively as he answered the question.  
  
No, they have passed on. I just live here. Hermione looked shocked.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't of... Harry smiled and shook his head.  
  
Nah, don't be. I was a baby then. I don't even recall what they looked like.  
  
So why do you live here instead of an orphanage or with family? She seemed like she was defiantly one of those people who had to know everything.  
  
I used to live with my aunt until I got sick of her and ran away. I was an okay cat burglar until I got caught and was almost sent up the river. The dean here knew my folks and the judge though and he got me sentenced to go to school here. Harry smiled at her and she shook her head as if she was trying to remember something hidden.  
  
I remember some blurb in the newspaper two years ago. A kid cat burglar caught in the act by a butler in Kansas City, was that you? Harry was sure that she was going to be like the rest, in awe of the young felon. It was quite irritating.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. Hermione frowned, she wasn't like the rest. She was displeased, very weird.  
  
No guilt? She asked. Harry smiled, she was trying to get to know him. He was ready to believe in a god if she really did just want to get to know him for who he was and not his getting caught.  
  
Not really. Only that I got caught. He answered.  
  
She sat down on the stoop. Conversation had died quite suddenly, but Harry didn't regret it. There was something to be said for silence in the company of others. He sat next to her. They sat in silence just watching the others talk and play games. A blond boy in a suit came up to them.  
  
Draco Malfoy. he had a very clear English accent and he held out his hand to them.  
  
I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger. Harry shook his hand. Draco smirked.  
  
Oh, the boy who already has a criminal record. My father says your father was a very good gunslinger. May I offer my condolences on your parents' deaths?  
  
You may, but they aren't needed. It was a long time ago.  
  
It's only proper manners, correct Miss Granger?  
  
Yes, you know it is very nice to meet someone who knows his etiquette. Hermione shook his offered hand and then he kissed the back of it. But you need to stop showing off. she warned him. He smirked at her and sat on the other side of Harry.  
  
I'll keep your words in mind. So, Granger, what do your parents do for a living?  
  
My father and mother are both dentists. she answered. Draco looked surprised.  
  
Both? Very unusual. Most American women still are just housewives. What are their connections to the criminal world? Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
  
None, I kind of tutored a little boy of some mobster back home and the guy was impressed. He talked my parents into letting me come here and paid my way here. I think he wants me to be part of the next generation. Draco looked surprised.  
  
Impressive. I must stay in contact with you. drawled Draco. Hermione gave him a small smile.  
  
Thank you, but I would hardly say owing a favor to a mobster is impressive. However, I have heard of your father. His name is Lucius, correct? Hermione said this as if it was common knowledge. Both boys knew it wasn't.  
  
Yes. He is.  
  
Then he is the single most wanted international crime boss at this point in time. He even has the Queen's ear. Harry wondered where she had picked up all this knowledge. Harry knew all that and more, but he had to work very hard to get it. It should be impossible for a girl without a family in the business to know of the Malfoy family. They never attracted the attention of the media or the law enforcement agencies around the world.  
  
I see you are not quite as ignorant as most the Yanks are. Draco was just trying to look good now. He was used to having to play the arrogant son of the crime boss, but Harry could see a fire and a sharp mind behind those gray eyes.  
  
Thank you, I think. Hermione said with a slight frown. Harry was trying to pick his words carefully and then spoke up.  
  
Your father, he is the one who plays both sides of the war here. He helps Mortis avoid laws and gives him information, then he goes and lends money and men to the rest of the gangs. Very political and very untrustworthy. said Harry as he continued to watch the other kids. Draco and Hermione looked at him like he had grown another head. Harry sighed, I heard a lot while I lived in Omaha. Don't worry, I haven't formed my opinion of you. I don't trust just anyone unless they prove themselves. You're not your father, just like I'm not mine. Harry then looked up as Ms. McGonagall the English teacher and assistant dean came out to the yard.  
  
Everyone! It is time for dinner. Eleven year olds follow me. Older students please go to the dining hall. She called out. Harry, Hermione, and Draco caught up to the rest of the group following Ms. McGonagall. they were silent as groups of the eleven year olds chatted away.  
  
I don't understand how they can be so talkative. muttered Hermione. Draco laughed and Harry had to smile.  
  
I never understood either. They just don't understand a nice silence. said the British boy with a grin at Hermione. Harry shook his head. He was nervous, what group was he going to be in?  
  
They walked into the front part of the dining hall and lined up before the rest of the students. It was the only time teachers ate with the students, the rest of the time the prefects kept order and as long as no one abused that privilege it would stay that way. The teachers were all seated at a table in the front of the room chatting. The dean stood up and gave the typical beginning of the year drivel and then he started to read the names off of the list.  
  
Allison, Daniel. Arrow. It had started, Harry was now trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach down. It was the moment he had been waiting for two long years. It was worse than when he had first shown up in court. Harry practically blanked out as the names were read. He only really paid attention to Draco and Hermione's names as they were called. Hermione was an Arrow and Draco was a Dragon.  
  
Potter, Harry... Harry was nudged in the ribs by the red head he had watched earlier and Harry gave a half laugh as he stepped up. Harry blinked. He had not been expecting that. Anchor? Well, if that was what the Tester said, that was what he was. Harry went over to stand with the other Anchors as the rest of the new kids were placed. Draco and Hermione were standing as close as they could together and were chatting and giving him friendly smiles. Finally, the last name was called, Zimmer, Zachary. Shield. All of the new kids sat at the three open tables where platters of food waited. Draco and Hermione pulled Harry into a bench before he had even really registered what was going on.  
  
Okay, Potter. You are going to tell us every bit about this school. Granger will take mental notes and I am going to try to do the same. I for one need to have a little bit of an advantage among our fellow students and I'm sure will make it up to you in the future. Draco said quickly as Hermione put a few pieces of chicken on all of their plates and was spooning sweet potatoes onto her plate. The red headed boy came up to them and gave a shy sort of smile.  
  
Can I sit with you guys? Draco looked a bit annoyed, Hermione looked a bit apprehensive but Harry spoke first.  
  
Sure. So you're the last Weasley boy? I owe your brother Bill a bit for helping me out when I first came here.  
  
Oh? Are you that Potter kid? The Robin Hood kid? Harry was shocked, he was known as many things, but never a Robin Hood.  
  
I'm Harry Potter, but who told you I was a Robin Hood? The red head laughed a bit.  
  
All of my brothers. Bill was told me how you stood up to that bully of a teacher, the one who teaches science. Charlie told me about how you used to steal food with him and his friends and that you would make sure they got enough for everyone to have a nice sized portion. Fred and George told me all about how you beat up some bully and out shot all his gang too. You're a regular Robin Hood. Harry was laughing nervously at the end of the boy's explanation, it was all true but at the time it wasn't a big deal. He just did what felt right.  
  
Well, it seems that you, Harry, are the best friend I could have had the pleasure of making today. Although, you, Hermione, are a very close second. By the way I never caught your name? said Draco with a grin. He was starting to strip off that mask of his.  
  
Ron Weasley. answered the red headed boy with a small smile as he spooned some green beans onto his plate.  
  
I am Draco Malfoy and this lady here is Miss Hermione Granger. Where is your family from? Harry was silent as he watched a now very social Draco charm the unwitting Ron.  
  
We all live in Cleveland, where are you all from?  
  
I'm from Chicago. answered Hermione as she swallowed a bite of her sweet potatoes.  
  
Omaha and Kansas City. Harry said with a smile as he started to eat the chicken Hermione had served him.  
  
I am from New Castle, England. Draco smirked as he saw the look of shock on Ron's face. The boy swallowed the mouthful he had before speaking again though.  
  
England? That's a long ways away. Why didn't you just go to school there? Harry was listening carefully now, it was a good question.  
  
My father says that this is the best school for my eventual career path. That and my mother has just recently moved our home and headquarters to New York City. She claims it will be more profitable here, especially with the way the Germans are acting. My parents both say that the Germans will start a war and England will feel it very soon. Draco was now much less pleasant.  
  
Hermione took it upon herself to change the topic, So, what is school like here? Harry was happy for her wisdom.  
  
It's okay, a lot of work. said Harry, he took a sip of his glass of water, As me specifics.  
  
The conversation was animated and enjoyable after that. Even if Ron and Draco soom found out they really didn't like each other, they didn't fight. The two just focused on talking with Harry and Hermione.  
  
When dinner was over Hermione followed a prefect to her dormroom. Harry, Ron, and Draco found out they were roommates and followed Percy, who Ron's elder brother and was Head Boy this year, to their room. They shared it with five other boys: Dean Thomas from Miami, Florida, Gregory Goyle from Toranto, Canada, Seamus Finnagan from New York City, Justin Finch-Fletchly from Virginia, and Vincent Crabbe from Tennessee. Harry was lucky he remembered that as he fell asleep that night. He was excited about the fact he would be attending real academic classes for the first time in three years.


	2. To Fight, One Must be Ready to Lose All

Title: Harry Potter and the Star of Babylon  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
E-mail:  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Full Summery: Refer to the first chapter. It's all there in black and white.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm writing this as I'm also writing chapter one. It's almost midnight here but I haven't been falling asleep until three or four a.m. lately. I'm getting worried. No matter. Just enjoy it or enjoy writing a great long flame. I do so love to get those flames from you dissidents and troublemakers. I'm getting very random so I'll stop.  
  
Disclaimer: If I changed the names this could be an original work that seems to be inspired by Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. But as it stands it is a fan fiction and thus I am stealing a great deal to create my plot and to just write this. It is not a work that I am making money from, I do not own anyone I use here unless you cannot find mention of it in the canon. Don't sue, I must give credit to where credit is due. J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and whoever else owns Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I don't own it. I wish I did.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two - To fight, one must be ready to lose it all.  
  
Summery: Morning at Elmwood, gunshots ring out, and students go to their first day of class. A bit of news from the outside sure stirs up our dear, young Draco, and Fred and George make it very clear they like Harry and want to help him out with Mr. Snape. It doesn't bode well for our hero.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry awoke to Ron and Draco yelling at each other. It wasn't a happy wake up call for him and he decided to let them know just how good of a gunslinger he was. Luckily, after his first month two years ago, the teachers had given him his own personal set of guns and told him as long as no one got hurt too badly he could use them whenever he felt the need. He sure felt he needed to teach his seven new roommates a lesson. Pulling out the revolver he habitually kept under his pillow at night he rolled over glared at the offending two, pulled back the hammer, and then pulled the trigger.  
  
BANG!!! BANG!!!  
  
He had fired two shots, one at Draco's headboard and one at Ron's headboard. To Harry's great amusement his aim was as good as ever and the two headboards now had twin bullet holes in their centers. Everyone in the room fell silent. Harry yawned and as he rolled over to get back to sleep he stuffed the gun back under his pillow. He was just about to shut his eyes when the door burst open. A score of curious, half-dressed, new students tumbled in and started asking questions. Harry pulled out his gun again, he was not in the mood to cope with this at all. Luckily for the students two red headed terrors poked their heads in.  
  
Who tried to wake the Robin Hood? asked Fred with a grin.  
  
You guys should clear out, Harry tends to shoot anything that makes a sound before it's eight o'clock. George warned the boys. Most left as soon as he said this but when Harry pulled the hammer the rest scattered as well. Both Draco and Ron were ashen faced and the rest of their roommates looked scared as well. Harry groaned and flopped onto his bed again.  
  
So who woke him up? asked Fred. The five other boys just pointed at Ron and Draco. Fred laughed. George was grinning as he inspected Harry's work.  
  
Hey, Robin, nothing much was damaged. You missed? asked George. Harry let out a soft laugh.  
  
Never miss. First day, they got a warning this morn. Harry let out a giant yawn, Lesson one: Don't wake me up ever again. Fred laughed.  
  
Hate to break it to you buddy, but you need to get up and get ready for class. You do recall that you finally get to come to class this year, right? Harry glared at George then sighed.  
  
Yeah, yeah. Harry yawned again, Did you two get my mail and paper? Or did you two, for once in your lives, decide to stay out of my business? Harry gave the twins a slight smirk, then yawned again. With a flourish, one of the two twins pulled out a wad of bits of paper.  
  
We did not go and plunder your mail box, you can do that at breakfast. But instead we found the new student's timetables carelessly lying around . . . started George.  
  
In the pompous jerk's room . . . Fred said with a smirk.  
  
In his sealed up files and such . . . George now mirrored his twin.  
  
Which might have been locked up . . . Fred said with a bright twinkle in his eyes. Harry sighed, he was going to have to save their hides again, throughout the rest of the long, long year.  
  
And we just couldn't trust him with this, your classmates' timetables . . . said the not so saintly George. Harry rolled his eyes as they both dropped on to one knee on the right side of his bed.  
  
So we give them to you Lord Harry Potter, the guide of all of the new students . . . Fred lifted up the wad of papers like an offering or something.  
  
The Great Robin Hood of Elmwood, most generous aid to all mischief makers . . . George was fighting the urge to laugh at the expression of cool disdain on Harry's mask-like face. Fred was clearly the better actor of the two.  
  
The wonderful protector of the poor, weak, and those who can't help themselves . . . As Fred said this Harry snatched the papers from Fred and told them to shut up if they wanted his help this year. The twins laughed got up and sat on Harry's bed as Harry got out of it and pulled on his trousers. He flipped through the wad and pulled out his roommates' timetables and handed them to whomever they belonged to. Ron was chatting with his brothers and Draco was silent as Harry gave the British boy's timetable to him. He then turned to Fred and George with a blank expression.  
  
You two are going to be breaking more rules than last year right? Both smiled and nodded, Well, then since you don't listen to anyone but me, I have to lay out a few basic rules. You need to follow them and any warnings I give you for your continued health and the protection of us all. If you don't I will show you just how evil I can be. Everyone was silent now, it was obvious to the new students that Harry commanded a lot of respect and knew how to use it. No one wanted to make Harry angry, No major original pranks on students unless you show me your plan and I tell you if you can go ahead with it. You will not prank a teacher unless I can give you a good cover and make sure no one gets caught. We all nearly got expelled last year, so just don't think about it until after the winter semester. Don't you dare include any kind of explosives or anything that will endanger your lives or mine or anyone else's. Don't use or hide firearms either, they are dangerous. The only reason I go around with one is my training and my duties require it. If I tell you to lay off or any other order, you will not question my order but you will follow it immediately. You can expect my help, as I helped last year if not more. Agreed?  
  
said both twins automatically with wide grins. Harry smiled and nodded as he finished getting dressed. He slipped on a shoulder holster and reloaded his revolver. After the gun was safely stowed he slipped on an overcoat and tried to get his hair to lie flat.  
  
His roommates were now talking and comparing timetables. Fred and George were dispensing advice as Draco sat down next to Harry on the padded bench next to the large window. Draco looked as calm as Harry did but both were hiding behind masks. Draco smirked, So how did you become an Anchor? You control those two like a skilled lion trainer.  
  
I'm still not too sure, Harry smiled as he looked outside, students were milling around, talking, playing, or going to the dining hall. He was nervous but content, I just do things, whatever comes naturally, or whatever I feel is right. From what a girl told me last year I have the God given gifts of intuition and instincts. She told me that God wants me to use them with a clear mind and good strong integrity. I figured that she was at least right that I need to use whatever talents with a cool mind and whatever I still have of my integrity. Besides, being a convicted felon is just no fun unless I milk it for all it's worth. Harry turned and grinned at Draco who was also smiling and laughing a bit.  
  
I think I understand. You are so very complex, and messed up. said Draco. Harry gave him a mischievous and knowing smirk and both boys laughed. Harry stopped first and saw that everyone was ready to go get breakfast. The large clock on the main building tolled seven times, they had an hour for breakfast. Standing up he collected the needed books for his first classes and dumped them into his book bag.  
  
Come on and bring what you need until lunch, we have an hour until the first class hour. announced Harry. Fred and George left to get their books and Harry grabbed the rest of the timetables for the new students.  
  
He led them to the dining hall and as they ate he gave out the timetables to the rest of the students. A few asked him why he was giving them out. They had been told the Head Boy and Girl gave them out. Harry only shrugged his shoulders and continued to hand out the timetables. The elder students weren't as surprised that Harry was doing Percy's job but they too asked about it. Harry said to them that he blamed God and his bad luck, but most knew that to mean the twins had something to do with this odd switch of duties. When Fred and George finally came to the dining hall they were being dragged by their ears by the old English teacher, Ms. McGonagall who was followed by a very panicked looking Percy. She marched up to Harry, her face was hardened and she looked ready to hurt anyone who was caught doing something wrong.  
  
Mr. Potter. I was told you know where the timetables for the new students are. she said with an ice cold glare at the young boy. Harry didn't shrink from her gaze, he seemed to be clueless and innocent. He looked as if he had no clue why she would be asking him about the timetables.  
  
Yes, madam. I have handed most of them out, there are just seven students who are missing their timetables still. Is there something wrong? I thought as their guide I should try to take care of this situation with as little trouble as possible, not to mention it gives me a chance to meet them all and allow them to get to know who I am. He said all of this with a straight face and a calm clear voice, so that everyone in the hall could hear his words. Really only Mr. Snape, the science teacher, would dare to try to twist his words so that Harry would get in trouble. Still, one could never be too careful.  
  
Did you ask these two to steal the timetables from the Head Boy? She asked with her glare growing in power. Almost everyone wanted to catch Harry doing wrong, if only to prove to the boy he was not invincible, but so far only Mr. Snape could honestly say that he had punished Harry, even if those punishments had been unfair and very controversial. However no one had yet called him on it, nor had Harry tried to get even with the bitter man. Whatever Snape's problem was with him, Harry was sure that it was far more serious than everyone believed and that if anything Snape hated Harry with all his heart. (If the old creep had a heart that is.) Over all, his and Snape's hate-hate relationship had taught Harry how to lie with ease, and he could now think up cover stories and excuses without hesitation.  
  
No, madam. I would never request anything of the Weasley twins unless it came in the form of them telling me a good joke when I am having a horrid day. They gave the timetables to me in an effort to help lift some of the heavy burden of being Head Boy from their poor elder brother's, Percy, shoulders and to help me with my duties as Guide to the newest students here. Such thoughtful caring and good planing should be rewarded, right? Harry said this all with a sincere face. He could look as pure as those saints he had seen in a catholic church, and as wholesome as a small child when he needed to. It was just as easy for him to turn into a demonic and vengeful monster who could and would take action against the poor foolish soul who dared to anger him. It was noted by several very observant, but very silent students and staff members that in that one factor he and the feared Mr. Snape were far too alike. Harry himself had been told by Fred last year that he had to be careful or people would start to think that all the detentions that he served under Snape were really Intimidation and Acting lessons.  
  
McGonagall was no longer stone faced, she instead looked upon the twins with a mix of disapproval and a look that seemed to say You two owe your lives to this kid.' Percy was giving Harry a look that said We need to talk, now.' The English teacher let the twins go and they immediately took up their spots on the left and right of Harry. McGonagall smirked at Harry and then smiled at him. She could do one of two things; either accuse Harry and the twins and lose face with the whole student body, or she could agree with Harry and let the twins go without too much damage. She chose the latter, Young Harry is right, your thoughtfulness for both your brother and your friend will be rewarded. You will not have to serve that week of detention. But I am afraid I still have to write to your mother. I'll see you in class, until then. She left and the hall erupted with chatter. Both of the twins hugged Harry tightly.  
  
All hail the great Robin Hood of Elmwood! shouted Fred. The majority of students clapped or shouted hurrah' as Harry blushed. Harry finally sat down after he gave the last timetables to the students they belonged to. Percy sat next to him and made himself a cup of coffee.  
  
You certainly have the honor of being the only person other than the dean who can save their souls. muttered Percy. Harry gave a small laugh.  
  
What do you need Perce? asked Harry before he look a bite of scrambled eggs.  
  
A million dollars, but I'll settle for an allegiance. Harry looked at Percy like he had grown another head. He was asking for an eleven year old's help? It was odd, I already know you have the twins' acting like your loyal knights in exchange for your support and help. I also know as the youngest Guide that this school has ever had, and as such you will not be listened to by most of the teachers, nor will you have all the powers you should. I do not have the full respect of the students like you do, but after six years here nearly all the teachers respect me and I am Head Boy. All you have is your gun and your knights, all I have is the respect of the teachers and the powers of a Head Boy. Percy took a swig of his coffee. Harry nodded.  
  
I understand. You wish to combine forces. Where my skills fail, yours picks up and vice versa. Makes since, I do see your points. I think we will both benefit greatly. I must warn you, I do follow my instincts and I am very rarely led astray by them. If I give you advice that seems very weird or just silly, trust in my judgment. I know people, like you know rules and logic. Can you live with that? Harry looked at Percy half-afraid that the elder would laugh or say something derogatory. He could handle rejection, but the student body would be much better off if they could work together. Percy looked like he was in deep thought but then he looked up and smiled.  
  
I can live with your conditions. I'm sure as time goes on we'll have to figure out more rules and compromises. But well, for now we'll just get on with our jobs. And I do thank you for dealing with the timetables, but I wish you had told me before I made a grand fool of myself. Percy and Harry shook hands.  
  
Welcome to the club. Harry said just before he drank some milk and practically inhaled his breakfast. He then ran off to the first class of the day, Basic Science taught by Mr. Snape.  
  
------------------------  
  
Harry came sprinting into the classroom just as the large clock tolled eight times. Mr. Snape was a tall man with ink black greasy hair that he had tied into a ponytail at the nape of his long neck. His skin was pale, his dark eyes always watching everyone, and his long nose was hooked as if it had been broken but never healed right. He wore a black suit with a crisp white shirt and dark green tie. He was always dressed immaculately and he was always ready to give punishment points which he did promptly.  
  
Mr. Potter three points for your tardiness. You are not a very good example to the students you are supposed to be guiding. Take a seat so that we may begin. Harry bit his tongue and took the last open seat which was next to a rather terrified girl with a short blond bob. He recalled her name was Susan Bones and that she had a very strong Bostonian accent.  
  
Mr. Snape was now at the blackboard glaring at the class. Many of you will fail this class misrably, I know that unless a miricle happens a goodly number of you will fail this term no matter how much you try to put your feeble minds to studying. Mr. Potter. Harry's head snapped forward. Why does the wind blow? asked Snape with a glare. Harry sighed.  
  
I haven't the foggiest sir. said Harry trying not to do anything too offencive. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione's hand raise and Draco's cool calculating glances. Ron was watching as well, waiting to take action. Snape sneered.  
  
Well, then apparently you didn't get to that chapter of the text yet. Here's another chance, what is the smallest unit of life? asked the teacher. Again Hermione's hand was raised, Harry recoinized the tactic. Snape was trying to take him down to a lower level or to get him embaressed in front of the class. Well, if Snape was going to try to ruin his image . . .  
  
Not a clue sir. Snape glared at Harry's uneffected face.  
  
Tell me, Mr. Potter, did you even open the book before setting foot in this classroom? Harry smiled.  
  
Sorry sir, I didn't dare open it. But it did make a great doorstop. Why don't you ask Hermione sir, she seems only too eager to answer your questions. Snape looked thunderous.  
  
Five more points, Mr. Potter and a detention. Stay after class so we can arrange it. Wind is the by-product of the cool air getting warmed by the sun and then replaced by more cool air as the now warm air rises. The single simple cell is the smallest unit of life that is known to man. It is often called the building block of life. He looked around the classroom of terrified students, Well, why arn't you coping this down! There was a flurry of motion as everyone grabbed pens, pencils, and notebooks. Harry resisted the urge to bang his read on the table. It was going to be a long year.  
  
Snape was in his element as he lectured his students in the overveiw of the class and soon the clock tolled nine times. Students scrambled to get out but Harry stayed. Harry also noted that Ron, Hermione, and Draco waited for him as well. Harry got up and went to the front of the classroom where Snape's desk was. Snape looked pointedly at the three loyal friends.  
  
he drawled, Do you three wish to spend detention with him as well? Harry glared at Snape.  
  
Whatever your problem is, this is between you and I. Don't take out your issuses on my friends. growled Harry. Snape looked amused.  
  
I wouldn't dream of it. So eight points in one hour, I dare say only those twins have gotten more in less time. Snape wrote out a detention slip. Report here at seven tonight. I'll give you a list of tasks then. Tell your friends not to worry, I don't do the traditional paddling. You'll work very hard. But I forget, you already know this all from the past few years. Snape signed the slip with a flourish and gave Harry a pen. Harry signed the form where he had to and then left the room followed closely by his group of friends. As they reached the English room, Harry growled.  
  
I should have just kept my trap shut. But no, I had to just show off and try to make that slime ball back off. Harry slumped into a seat and Hermione and Ron sat at the table in front of him while Draco sat next to him. He buried his head in his folded arms on the worn table.  
  
Yes, you are off your rocker. said Ron with a grin, But what you did was just so brilliant! I mean, did you see the way Snape glared at you? And you didn't even flinch. Most Lions arn't that brave! Hermione probably wanted to tell Ron to shut up, but Harry heard Draco beat her to it.  
  
Ron, do us all a favor and don't be so daft! Harry was an absolute nutter for pervoking that bloke! Even the blind could see that the geezer was looking for a way to get Harry in trouble. Harry you were an abhorent wally. Don't go looking for trouble. I bloody well don't enjoy having a teacher hating you. said Draco. For a guy he had only known for less than a full day, Harry noted that Draco seemed a bit off, and he could see a very beaten up copy of today's newspaper in his friend's open bookbag.  
  
Draco, what's wrong? asked Harry.  
  
Draco stiffened as Ms. McGonagall entered the room. We'll talk later. he whispered as the English teacher started her start of the year lecture. The class went very slowly, Harry couldn't just ignore Draco. All of Draco's actions were tense and overly thought out, much like a very poorly written play. Nothing was as natural as it should be, not like he was this morning after he had gotten over the fact Harry was triggerhappy. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Draco discreetly showed Harry his timetable and Harry noted that they had every class together except for Independent Studies, Group Training, Study Hour, and Marksmanship. Harry had a special Marksmanship class with the thirteen year olds while Draco had his Study Hour with Ms. Vector, the algebra teacher and as Draco was a Dragon and Harry an Anchor they were separated during Group Training which was the class where the students would learn whatever skills that the Tester had seen in them. Draco's Group Trainer was Mr. Snape while Harry's was Ms. Sprout, the boteny and basic medicine teacher.  
  
As they walked to their next class Harry and Draco bid good bye to Ron and Hermione who both had different classes to attend. After a few minutes Harry turned to Draco, What happened? Draco stiffened again and fished out the newspaper. Harry scanned it and saw what was bothering Draco, even if it still made no sense. It was a short blurb about Germany trying to take over Austria.  
  
Explain to me the signifigance.said Harry as he gave the paper back when they entered the Theft and Espionage classroom. Both boys found the table in the very back of the classroom. Draco was now frowning.  
  
If Hitler is over stepping the old treaty this much already, he's getting ready for war. Dad, he told me last year that war and conquest are all that matters to that man. He's going to attack England unless someone stops him, but all the papers say is that everyone is just going to give him what he wants in hopes he'll shut up. Draco looked angry and a bit worried, I don't want that nutter to set foot in home country. Dad, he still travels there and a lot of our family's assets are there as well. Harry was stunned. He had no clue that this Hitler man the papers mentioned was so important and such a threat. He had never heard the Germans refered to in more than a casual air. Mr. Flitwick, the teacher of this class cleared his throat. He was a short and stout man with a cheerful demeanor and a bright smile for everyone.  
  
Mr. Potter, are you and Mister, um, Malfoy done with you little chat? asked the man with a slight sigh. Harry smiled.  
  
We can put it on hold for you sir. How was your summer, Mr. Flitwick? asked Harry. Flitwick was his favorite teacher other than the groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. Both teacher and pupil loved to share stories of being cat burglars and Harry loved to learn all the tricks that this man knew. He was one of the best in the world, but now taught because he couldn't bear to just not pass on everything he knew to the next genteration. Harry admired his attitdue and the way the man was always looking to have fun. but the best part about having him as a teacher, was that Harry knew how to get him off topic.  
  
It was wonderful, Harry. I visited Omaha for business and a man by the name of Black inquired about you. He didn't say how you knew him. Flitwick was suitably distracted, and this was welcome information. It was a good test for the rest of the year.  
  
He is my godfather. The only reason I didn't go to his custody was due to the fact he is on the lamb. I almost never got to see him. How is he? I miss him. Harry saw a bit of pity in the old man's eyes.  
  
Wondeful, he's helping to run a tight little gambling ring. I was hired to liberate a friend of his from the transport to the State Penatentiary. Harry's eyes lit up.  
  
Was it Reums? The Wolfman? Flitwick nodded and Harry rushed up to hug him, Oh, thank you, sir! They were my dad's best friends, and they helped me so much before I went to Kansas City. Flitwick was laughing.  
  
I'm glad to see you so happy. Both of them grilled me for tales of your exploits here, and they are very proud of you. I never found out what he was convicted of. Harry had given this teacher one last squeeze and let go.  
  
Murder, Remus is a highly feared assassin who woks only for Sirius. I learned most of my shooting from him. I think that the rat, Petigrew, squeeled on him like he did to my godfather. Both of them refuse to even try to shut him up. They told me that the rat has friends in many high places. Harry shook off his displeasure at the topic, So, did you get to go to any of Sirius's Speakeasys? The drinks at Fidelus are the best. Flitwick smiled.  
  
How would you know that? The legal age for drinking is what? Twenty-one? Harry and Flitwick smirked.  
  
I wouldn't know, sir. I have a bad habit of not knowing what actions are legal or not and I really haven't cared since I discovered Long Island Iced Tea. Harry said with a large rougeish grin. Mr. Flitwick smiled warmly.  
  
Go and sit down Harry, I need to start the class. We can talk later, shall we keep our usual appointments? Sundays at three? Harry nodded, Good, now go sit. Harry went back and sat next to Draco again. Draco gave him a long look and then both just listened to Mr. Flitwick's lecture on the material they would cover in the next seven years.  
  
------------------------  
  
It was dinner time and Harry was hoping this meal would be uneventful. It was six thirty and Harry would have to go face Snape in a half hour. He was almost done with his piece of apple pie when a familiar voice said, Hey, Harry?  
  
Fred and George just sat down in front of Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione. Harry knew the twins never called him anything but Robin Hood or a drivitive of his nickname unless they needed him for something. Something big, dangerous, and very likely to land them all in detention for a month or two. Desiding that postponing their fun was only going to make it worse he alowed them to make their request. It was only the first day of school and the terrors were going to get him into big trouble.  
  
both of the twins looked hopeful now.  
  
Well, could you cover for us if anyone asks where we are tonight? asked George. Harry looked sckeptical.  
  
Harry asked knowing it was going to mean he was going to get involved in another desparate escape from several angry teachers soon.  
  
It is a great surprise! It will totally be the coolest thing to happen at this school in a long time! Fred said. Excitement was, unfortunatly, spreading. Spreading like a cold in the first week of Decemeber.  
  
I'm sorry, Harry wasn't sorry a bit, But I have detention with Snape tonight. He really did like to burst their bubbles of ideas but he couldn't show it. George looked annoyed and Fred looked like he was about to have yet another idea.  
  
What did that unfair creep get mad at you for this time? Breathing? said Fred. Harry and George both gave small bits of laughter. Draco still was studying the way Harry interacted with the twins. Both Hermione and Ron were smiling at Fred's comment.  
  
Harry shook his head, No, it seems I was a bit of a, um, smart ass. That and I was late. The late thing I can thank you two for. If you hadn't of stolen the timetables, I wouldn't of had to deal with Percy until I was ready. George pulled Fred up and both grabbed a chicken leg from the platter.  
  
We'll see you later. Robin Hood, we just might be able to help you with that detention.said George with a wild grin. Both boys left and Harry was left with a feeling of dread as he finished his dinner.  
  
He bid good bye to his friends and walked out of the hall and across the yard to the smallest building of the campus, the science and botany building. Waiting for him by the door was Mr. Snape. They greeted each other with glares and wordlessly walked in. As they passed the door to Sprout's greenhouse a large bang sounded and Mr. Snape was covered in molassass, chicken feathers, and an evil smelling powder.  
  
Harry knew that Fred and George had just broken their deal from that morning. He took two steps to a broom closet and wrenched it open. Inside were the guiltly parties.


	3. It’s a Cake Walk if You Happen to be God

Title: Harry Potter and the Star of Babylon  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
E-mail:  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Full Summery: Refer to the first chapter. It's all there in black and white.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm writing this as I'm also writing chapter one and two. I'm sure I must be insane, I mean how in the world am I going to do this and the rest of the stories I need to finish? That and while I don't have an outline or anything I know what to do. Am I channeling some ghosts or something?  
  
Disclaimer: If I changed the names this could be an original work that seems to be inspired by Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. But as it stands it is a fan fiction and thus I am stealing a great deal to create my plot and to just write this. It is not a work that I am making money from, I do not own anyone I use here unless you cannot find mention of it in the canon. Don't sue, I must give credit to where credit is due. J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and whoever else owns Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I don't. I wish I did.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three - It's a Cake Walk, if You Happen to be God.  
  
Summery: Detention with Snape is always such fun. Fred and George are going to find out how awful life is when Harry and Snape agree on something. Then our hero must try and survive detention and not earn anymore discipline points. It seems there is a maximum one can get. Hermione and Fred also over hear something very disturbing and when they tell Harry it just makes him more on edge.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry just glared at Fred and George. He could focus on little else, those two were fast making his life into a very good model of Hell. Snape was too angry to yell as well, but Harry got over his impediment first.  
  
YOU BLASTED IDIOTS! HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY IS THIS CONSIDERED HELPING ME! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TWO SUCH INTELLIGENT GUYS CAN BE SO GODDAMN DENSE! IF YOU HAD JUST ABIDED BY OUR PACT THIS MORNING YOU COULD HAVE EARNED MY FORGIVENESS FOR GETTING ME IN TROUBLE! Harry's face was very red and he had already pulled out his revolver. Fred was looking like he was torn between laughing and cringing while George was pale as a ghost, I'M SICK OF YOU BOTH! NO MORE PRANKS UNTIL THE NEXT SEMESTER OR I WILL LET ALL THE TEACHERS KNOW EVERYTHING! I DON'T CARE IF I GO DOWN WITH YOU! I JUST WANT YOU TWO TO THINK WITH YOUR HEADS FOR ONCE AND NOT YOUR ASSES! Harry was panting now and ready to breathe fire if he could. Now both of the twins were pale and scared and surprisingly Snape looked almost amused.  
  
Harry turned to his teacher, Whatever punishment you give them I will back it up and probably ask Percy to add to it. he said grimly and he pointed the gun at Fred. You are going to have to learn that when it comes to this kind of thing, I do know what I am talking about. Now start apologizing to him or I'll get Flint to make you.  
  
They did as Harry said then Snape told the three of them to wait outside his office. Harry refused to speak with the boys and they gave up after a few more tries. After ten minutes he called the twins in. They hesitated but soon both boys were in Snape's office as Harry waited outside. The door opened and the twins stumbled out looking very shell shocked. As they faced a still glaring Harry Snape called Harry in. The smaller boy went in immediately and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Snape's desk. He notised Snape had claeaned up, the man's hair was still wet and instead of theat awful smell, the room smelled like soap and a summer's afternoon. He waited for Snape to speak first.  
  
Well, I gave them a week of detention with Filch and ten points each. You said you'd ask their brother to add to it? asked Snape with a raised eyebrow. Harry nodded.  
  
Yes, well not ask per say. I'd more or less demand it. Now I assume you are not going to just forget about my detention. said Harry. He knew from experience that Snape was waiting for him to take responsibility for his actions and if Harry had not said anything he would have gotten another night's work. Snape looked almost pleased.  
  
Yes. Oh, and before I forget you have five more discipline points. Two for language, three for your yelling at the elder students indoors. Harry did not look surprised, in fact he was lucky he had gotten off so lightly. Snape was usually giving detentions for that kind of behavior.  
  
Okay. So I think I just got the school record for most points in one day. Do I get some sort of prize for that? Asked Harry with a slight smile.  
  
No. You do need to watch out, a student can only earn thirty before he is taken before the dean. I think you need to tell me why you aren't a Dragon. Only my Dragons have as much control over the other students. said Snape. Harry sighed.  
  
Christ, I think everyone has been getting onto me about being in the wrong group. First Davies, then Percy, then Draco, and now you. Maybe I am in the right group, at least they haven't tried to understand me more than they have to. Harry closed his eyes in frustration and snapped them open as Snape laughed.  
  
I wasn't saying you were in the wrong group, the Tester has only very rarely been wrong. I was only asking why you weren't a Dragon. said the teacher with a smirk.  
  
Okay, sorry. I'm not too sure, I think he tossed a coin for me. I was told that I fit in with the Lions, Arrows, Dragons, and Anchors. In fact last year a lot of the students were trying to figure out where I'd be placed. Davies and I used to debate with the rest of the Arrows, I think Percy thinks I'm a bit of a hot head after last year. I mean I rivaled most of the Lions in daring. Draco has seen how many people here call me their friend and listen to me. He says that he's never going to make the same mistake his father did. Harry rambled and then smiled as he recalled what Draco said. It was going to be a fun year if Draco was sincere.  
  
What did Mr. Malfoy tell you was his father's mistake? asked Snape.  
  
Draco said his father insulted my father and never made amends. It seems that our fathers used to work together in New York City on various projects then one day things started to go down hill, I think it was the Untouchables or something that started it. Well, they parted ways and my father ended up on the wrong side of Mortis . . . I'm sure you know what happens next. Anyhow, Draco said his father still rants about how my dad could have seen a solution to his troubles. Draco says I must have my father's gift for seeing solutions and so I am his business partner once we graduate. Not that I don't recognize Draco's skills in dealing with mass groups and he just picks up things like a sponge. He'd be invaluable as a watcher or just as a politician. I may know how to get out of bad situations but I cannot do what he can. The praise was evident in Harry's voice. Snape was studying Harry like a bug under a magnifying glass. Then he gave Harry a small smile.  
  
I think we can get along a little better. You are not your father, are you? Harry was very confused now. What was going on? Was Snape mental? His bewilderment must have been very obvious because Snape laughed again.  
  
I'm sorry, sir. I think that I must have missed something. Harry said. Snape shook his head.  
  
It's too easy to forget how young you are. Your father and I were in the same year and we didn't like each other very much. Okay, that is an understatement. We hated each other more than the Devil hates God. He, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew used every opportunity to humiliate me after I made a mistake in class that happened to start a fight. I did get revenge as well, but the point is your father was a very stubborn, arrogant, and spiteful boy here in school. You look so much like him that I assumed you would have the same personality as well. Snape said with a hint of regret tingeing his voice as he finished.  
  
Now Harry was very confused, hid godfather had told him his father was a noble guy who was always trying to help others. But then again his godfather was also very opinionated and only liked to see what he wanted to. Remus had told him that after he first met them both and Sirius didn't deny it.  
  
They had told him that Harry was just as brave, noble, and intelligent as his father had been. Was he also like the boy Snape knew as well? Harry started to look at his faults, he was a very spiteful person. The way he had reacted to Fred and George's little stunt this evening taught him that. Last year he had stubbornly refused to listen to Percy and still felt he was in the right in that argument. Harry wasn't to sure he was arrogant as well, it wasn't a complaint he had heard from others yet, but how could he tell if he was stuck up? Harry knew he didn't want to be those things, but was he?  
  
Sir? How does one know if one is indeed arrogant? asked Harry in a small voice. Snape looked surprised.  
  
Do you go and flaunt your achievements?, Harry shook his head, Do you brag about your skills?, again Harry shook his head, Do you assume everyone likes you for your achievements? Harry shook his head, Well, I think it's safe to say you aren't too bad then. Why? Snape looked honestly interested.  
  
Well, I already know I'm very spiteful and stubborn. I mean look at the way I just treated Fred and George and they are always so loyal to me. I don't back down from anything and I just don't want to hurt anyone because I'm blind to my faults. So many people could be hurt by something I do. Harry was just gazing at his hands and was very nervous.  
  
You weren't spiteful. I'm guessing you have warned them over and over about pulling something on a teacher, right?  
  
Yes, just this morning they agreed to my rules for this year. I had hoped I could count on them a little more than that.  
  
Then, they were warned and they still broke an agreement. It was only right that you got angry. Although, it was very humorous to see two bigger boys cowering in front of a scrawny little kid like you. I dare say that was the first time I've seen you do anything like that. You might just rival me in getting those two to listen to logic, even if it was a gunpoint. Harry snorted.  
  
They knew it was empty. I haven't reloaded it since Marksmanship, I don't until I go to bed. Harry grinned as he saw the look of shock on Snape's face. It was quickly hidden, but it was too late, Harry learned not that long ago that the first emotion was always the true one.  
  
Why do you load your gun at night? Snape looked as though he was sorting through things and had a good idea what the answer was, but it never hurt to ask.  
  
I'm sure you've heard the occasional gunshots in the morning for the last two years. Well, I tend to use it to get my roommates to shut in the morning and let me sleep. I usually damage their beds or furniture. They are only blanks. I don't use real ammunition unless I'm going hunting or out into the village. Harry delivered this with a casual tone, as if it was normal. Harry knew it wasn't, but he might as well try to see what this did to Snape.  
  
It did nothing, Snape didn't care at all. It wasn't that big of a surprise, until Snape spoke, I used to do the same thing, I never was a morning person. My roommates used to joke that the hours before eight o'clock didn't exist for me. Harry was surprised, George used to say the same thing, exactly the same thing about him.  
  
We have a lot in common then. I'm probably going to skip breakfast tomorrow so I can get a descent nights sleep. said Harry with a smile. Draco or Ron would probably grab him a couple pieces of toast with butter if Harry asked. Then Snape would probably then give Harry a point for eating in class. It was a doomed plan. Snape was chuckling.  
  
I wish I could still do that. As it is Breakfast is also the daily staff meeting and Dumbledore is a morning person. Harry nodded, the dean could be unashamedly cheerful when he wanted to be. It was not something Harry would willingly subject himself to. Now that we seem to have some sort of connection, I will not show you or your friends any favoritism in class. Nor will I tolerate your unfortunate habit of breaking the rules when it suits you. I do not expect you to show me anymore kindness than necessary. Snape was glaring at Harry now. The science teacher obviously suffered from more mood swings than some of the fifteen year old girls. He was very perplexing and Harry didn't like to be confused.  
  
Harry reciprocated the glare with ease as he recalled all the times Snape had falsely accused him, tried to embarrass him, and in various other ways made his life worse than it should be. It wasn't hard for two years of animosity to squash the growing respect, No, sir. I think we'll just have a working relationship. You'll try too ruin my day and I'll be very obstenent and try to ignore all the comments you send my way. Now, can I serve my detention and go to bed? Harry said all this with a controlled voice. Despite how cold he sounded, he did like talking with the teacher almost as much as he liked talking with Mr. Flitwick. The loss of that newfound pleasure was very hard to cover up. But he did so with ease that shouldn't have come so naturally. Snape lead him to the classroom and handed him a bucket of cleaning supplies and a mop and broom. Harry knew what to do and started the long task of washing every surface in the room.  
  
------------------------  
  
Harry was sore and irritable as he slowly walked back to the boys' dormitories. Snape had made him clean the chemistry flasks and beakers along with the usual cleaning of the tables, floor, chalkboard, and whatever else Snape wanted. It was eleven forty, and Harry was ready for a nice long sleep. It was Friday, but he did have class tomorrow. At Elmwood, the students had six days a week of learning and then Sunday was a mostly free day. The only good part of Saturday was that the teachers really didn't expect too much and very rarely gave work that would be due on Monday. He also recalled he didn't have Snape's class on Saturday, he was going to be in Vector's math class instead. It was a Godsend, not having to face Snape tomorrow. Harry smiled as he saw the door to the dorms. He was almost there.  
  
Harry growled in irritation as he saw four silhouettes by the door. Two were taller than the other two and seemed to be identical, Harry knew it was the twins. One was obviously a girl, probably Hermione, and the other had to be Draco because it was too short and slender to be Ron. Harry trudged up to them and folded his arms over his chest. By the faint light that came from inside the building he could see that all four looked worried.  
  
asked Harry, his patence was wearing thin. Luckily, he didn't have long to wait.  
  
Hermione spoke fisrt, Harry, I and Fred were over by Hagrid's cabin just after dinner and we well . . . she seemed unsure of how to proceed. No one seemed to know how to talk to him. Harry's sleep deprived mind was doing some quick thinking. He knew what ever it was, it was important and probably impacted him or Draco wouldn't have been drug into this. He didn't want to talk in the dark after curfew though, it was enough of a risk that Hermione was over here. The girls' dorms were on the other side of the yard and she couldn't say it was a mistake. Finally, Harry had a plan.  
  
Okay, since this must be important and troubling I think we need to go to a better lit, more private place. I would recomend my dorm, but I still don't know how they would react to anything like this. Fred and George, do you have any new roommates? Everyone looked confused but Fred shook his head.  
  
No bud, it's just us, Jordan, Bole, and Diggory. Why? asked Fred. Harry smiled.  
  
They know how to keep silent and ignore us. They also won't bat an eyelash if Hermione sneaks in with us. You both and I know they don't care as long as we don't target them. Harry smirked. Draco and Hermione were gaping at him, the twins looked like they could either beat him up or praise him like he was a god. Just listen, us guys will go in and go to the twins' dormroom. We will then open the window and help you in, Hermione. What floor and what side are you on?  
  
They are on the first floor, on the other side of the building. They face the forest. said Draco who had recovered nicely. The blond smirked at the twins, I like to know as much as I can about my new home. Harry ignored him.  
  
Good. Hermione, go sneak around and wait for us to open the window. Be careful. Harry pushed the three boys inside and the twins lead the way to their room. When they entered they saw that Lee Jordan was already pulling out a camping lantern. Harry shot him a grateful look as he opened the window and helped Hermione climb in. Eric Bole and Cedric Diggory were sitting up and both were looking at the scene with interest.  
  
Why are you three up and helping us? asked Draco.  
  
Robin Hood and his Merry Men keep this school interesting. answered Bole with a slight grin. Diggory nodded.  
  
That and Harry here has a reputation to uphold. I for one am loath to let that go to waste. So, what is the problem that brings two of his newest commrades to our little room? asked Diggory. Harry sighed.  
  
I'm not too sure on that yet. It seems Fred and Hermione have some information. Harry sat on the bench by the window. It was already more worn than the one in his room. Fred and George sat on one empty bed and Draco and Hermione sat on another. The three other boys stayed in their own beds, but Lee had placed the lantern on a dresser. Harry knew he was going to have to start the conversation.  
  
Okay, first off what were the two of you doing behind Hagrid's? asked Harry. Fred was going to answer.  
  
I was going to collect some mud and Hermione managed to catch me and warned me to stop. Just as we were about to go back to the main yard we heard voices from just inside the wood, two men. Hermione snuck closer, we both heard that they were talking about you. One was saying that he was close to acheiving two goals. He wants to kill you and steal something from the dean. The other was talking about serving the Dark Lord, whoever that is, and how much your death would serve the cause. Harry, they are going to kill you by Easter. Fred was pale and shaking. Hermione was equally as pale.  
  
Harry, the Dark Lord is Mortis. I remember my father talking about him, if he wants you dead you will end up dead sooner or later along with all of us. He doesn't care how he kills as long as his will is carried out. Draco looked resoulte, I wanted for them to tell you before we went to the dean. Harry sighed. He didn't want this to happen.  
  
Shit. I knew you were special, but on a hit list at the age of eleven . . . Harry? Diggory was looking at him worriedly.  
  
I'm fine. Well, I'll just have to survive. I'm not going to die and neither are you guys or anyone as long as I can help it. Draco, when you go home for the holidays tell your father as much as you can and get his advice. I trust him in this because he wouldn't want to see his son hurt. Hermione, you are going to go to your dorm and get some rest. No one can tell a soul unless I okay it, not even the dean can know about this. It is not to be worried about at all, I know what I'm doing, okay? As Harry finished everyone nodded. They all seemed to just accept that Harry did indeed know what he was doing. It was amazing how easy it was to make people think that, all he had to do was inject a bit of confidence that he didn't feel and keep his voice steady.  
  
Hermione left via the window and crept back to her dorm while Harry and Draco snuck upstairs to their dormroom.  
  
Harry didn't get much sleep that night, he just turned over all the facts and hoped to whatever diety that listened to his spirit that he would survive. The only reason he lived after his parents had been slaughtered by Mortis was due to the fact the local sheriff was a friend of theirs and was coming over for dinner. Mortis had fled before he could kill Harry that night.  
  
But now that sheriff was far away and Harry was very aware of the fact that all of his friends were in danger. He had to find a way to protect them all.


	4. Who Needs Peace When They Go Shooting?

Title: Harry Potter and the Star of Babylon  
  
Author: P.L.S.  
  
E-mail:  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Full Summery: Refer to the first chapter. It's all there in black and white.  
  
Author's Notes: They say confession is good for the soul . . . but I think Rocky Road Ice Cream is better. I just finished the first three chapters, at once. I have a feeling I am going to be writing this whole thing in blocks like that. Snape was OOC in the last chapter, but I'm working on it. Everything is so changed and no one is like their canon counterpart. I'm trying to stay historical as well, I even made calendars and Draco and Harry's timetables for the school year. I'm working on Ron, Hermione, and the twins' timetables as well as sketches of the school and students.  
  
Disclaimer: If I changed the names this could be an original work that seems to be inspired by Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. But as it stands it is a fan fiction and thus I am stealing a great deal to create my plot and to just write this. It is not a work that I am making money from, I do not own anyone I use here unless you cannot find mention of it in the canon. Don't sue, I must give credit to where credit is due. J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, and whoever else owns Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. I don't own it. I wish I did.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four - Peace? Who Needs Peace When They Go Shooting?  
  
Summery: Thanksgiving at Elmwood is such a wonderful time. Harry gets a chance at joining the school's Archery and Shooting team, Draco learns all about the trials and tribulations of being Harry's friend, Hermione is trying to drag them all to the library during their spare time, the twins are making life a bit easier for Harry and trying to get him to lift his restrictions, and Ron can't understand how this is normal for Harry.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry awoke around seven forty to the blissful sounds of silence. No arguments, no laughter, no talking. It was just him, his very warm and soft bed, and the silence. He longed for this to last forever. He was just going to skip his morning classes until he recalled he had a test in math first thing and couldn't skip it due to the fact he had missed the last one that he had caught wind of. He had claimed illness but that wouldn't work now, Vector was too astute. Jumping out of bed like he was on fire he pulled on his last pair of clean trousers, a dark colored button up shirt and his holster and gun. After getting his shoes, socks, and a sweater on he grabbed his books and made a mad dash across the yard and into the science building. Just as the bell rang he collapsed onto his seat next to Draco who silently gave him two slices of toast and jam with a rosy red apple. He ate as he worked through the sheet of problems. They were simple but they were time consuming and left too much room for Harry to make a stupid error and screw up all his work. Soon enough he finished (he was done first, as usual) and handed in the test papers then sat in the hall out side Vector's room to wait for Draco. They both had free time today until Flitwick's class and Draco had finally gotten permission from Ms. Hooch to use the gymnasium to practice the things they were covering in Combat Training. As Hermione exited shortly after him, she smiled.  
  
How do you think you did on the test? she asked, Harry shot her a small grimace.  
  
Awful, I think I messed up all the means and the percent questions. I swear nothing in the world would make me happier than just skipping more of my classes. Hermione shook her head.  
  
Harry, you do have talent in math. Remember when I was doing those puzzles last week, the ones I told you my mother sent me? Harry nodded, what was she playing at? Hermione grinned, They were extra credit from Vector. She said no one lower than her geometry class has ever solved them. You solved them almost as soon as you looked at them. Harry shook his head.  
  
That was logic and finding the bits I knew couldn't fit. It was balancing a scale, nothing special. I used one or two of those things to observe targets before I broke in. Trust me, it isn't math. Hermione smiled and muttered something about idiot boys' then went to go study at the library. The only reason she didn't drag him along was thanks to Draco, he had made it clear that they were not available today.  
  
Soon Draco came out and was smirking. Harry was confused but soon enough the reason for that smirk was reveled. She started marking the tests already, I saw yours. he said. Harry started walking with him to the gymnasium and the changing rooms. Harry was a little curious now as to what Draco saw on his paper, but it seemed like he was going to have to ask, again.  
  
Harry held off for a little while, until they were changing into their workout clothes. Okay, fine. I give up, you pompous jerk. What was my grade? Harry glared at Draco who was smiling serenely.  
  
Ah, music to my ears. You missed one, the last question. answered Draco. Harry nodded, he knew that he would miss that one. It included a little bit of material that hadn't been taught yet. Then again Vector always did that, she said it was a bit of a teaser for the next section. So far only Hermione ever got the teaser correct every time. Harry had gotten it once or twice, but never as often as that genius girl. All the more reason he thought that Hermione was wrong about him being good at math. Draco wasn't that great either, he and Harry were about equal in that class. Draco excelled at English and history and was better than Harry at science. The only non-Elmwood-only subject Harry actually bested anyone in was Latin. Why that was, was anyone's guess. After all, he disliked the teacher, disliked the material, and disliked almost everything else about the subject. Trelawney was easily the most idiotic teacher that was employed at the school, she was flighty, ignorant, and had no grasp of reality from what Harry could see. The things they covered in class were child's play and poorly taught. The location of the classroom was far away from the rest of the classes, Harry had to run from the Library and History building to the top most section of the main building and from there he had to wind his way through a maze of rooms to get to her little alcove of a classroom.  
  
There were other languages offered, as well as music and visual arts. Harry would have chosen to learn Spanish or German except for the fact he already knew a bit of Latin from his days going to that Catholic school with Dudley, and he did like the language. It wasn't hard for him to understand the rules and it just flowed for him. He had been waiting for two years to restart his learning of the language, but now he was sleeping through class and still getting the top grades. If Hermione took the class maybe he would have a challenge, but she studied French. If Ron took the class at least it would be funny but he took visual arts class. Draco took Latin with him but Draco had no gift for Latin and fell asleep before Harry did everyday. Draco already told him that next year he was taking visual arts instead. Draco loved to leave him stranded like that.  
  
Which brought Harry's thoughts back to the present. Ms. Hooch was waiting for them in the center of the gymnasium. Draco jogged over and Harry followed, Hooch was holding a leather bag and smiling at them in a rather scary manner.  
  
Ah, Draco, Harry. You both are early, good thing. she said at the boys who came to a stop before her. Harry was very confused, and it must have shown, because Hooch frowned at Draco, You didn't tell him, did you? she accused. Draco smiled.  
  
I'm sorry, I just thought it would be best if you, the more experienced teacher, told him. I was sure to botch it up. Draco lied smoothly. It was rather irritating to watch him just lie blatantly to everyone when you weren't half as good at it as he was. Hooch smiled.  
  
Liar, but who am I to preach? Okay. Harry, Draco asked me to teach you two some additional lessons in combat. Seeing as how you can't part with your gun unless it's required of you, I decided I need to start you guys on Daggars and Knives. She dropped the bag and it opened to a pile of sharp silver steel and darker iron, Pick two that you feel most at ease with boys.  
  
Draco automatically stooped down and plucked two identical daggars with the handles wrapped in black aligator skin straps. Harry looked at the pile of sharp objects and shrugged, he was going to let his instincts pick. After all, he had no clue what to look for. As soon as he made that choice a sparkle at the bottom of the bag caught his eye. Digging down with careful manuvers he found what had caught his eye. There were two large hunting knives with solid looking handles and no shortage of scratches on the blades. He pulled them out and noted that the edges were sharp and very deadly in the right hands. He twirled the one in his right hand and smiled, they felt right.  
  
Goodness, you boys sure know how to pick them. Well, they are yours now. I want you to wear them at all times and take care of them. We'll get you boy's a couple of different sheaths and figure out what is best. Draco and I have been looking at our schedules for times when we can get together. I desided that on Sunday at seven to nine you boys will come and practice here, you may come in here during any study hour, free time, or independent study you wish and practice so long as you keep out of the way of any class that may be here. I'll also give you permission to use the lawns as well.  
  
Hooch smiled brightly and lead the boys to the storage room on the end of the gymnasium. There she made them try on holster after holster until they found the styles they liked. Draco opted for a belt while Harry ran back to the changing room got his shoulder holster and with Ms. Hooch's help made enough modifications to it so that he could carry his knives there with his gun. Just as they finished a thirteen year old girl ran into the gymnasium.  
  
Ms. Hooch, I need Harry to come with me. Mr. Qurrill wants him. she said. Hooch looked at her questioningly.  
  
Why? What is so important that he needs to be pulled from his additional lessons? she asked. The girl blushed.  
  
Well, he is going to be offered a spot on the school shooting team. We couldn't find an older handgun and rifle user in time for the competion on Monday. We need him to come to Dean Dumbledore's office now and get signed up and then we have to have a meeting. said the girl. Hooch smiled.  
  
Congradulations, Harry. I'm sure you'll do great, even if you are the youngest member of the team in the school's history. Go get changed and then meet Miss Johnson outside. Draco and I will just cover therory today and he'll teach you what he learned before our practice on Sunday. Harry smiled and thanked her and Draco for going to all this trouble for him then ran to the changing rooms with his holster, knives, and gun. As soon as he pulled on his shoes he was out the door and following Johnson to the main building.


End file.
